Tomato Dads and Bunny Child
by gdesertsand
Summary: Antonio finally managed to convince Lovino in adopting a child. Both of them knew that they want it to happen, having a child that is, but Lovino has so many insecurities and Antonio rejoiced when his husband agreed at last after months of constant asking. Now the problem, they didn't expect to be this protective for the new member of their family.
1. Chapter 1: Bunny

**A/N:** Hi! I'm trying to learn how to write fluff and this is the result! Tell me what you think! o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Bunny**

Never in Lovino's life would he ever expect to have such a loving family. He never even expected to have a person that would love him for all his flaws and always point out to him his own perfections in the man's eyes. Last but not the least, he never expected that Antonio would be able to finally convince to proceed in the next step of their life.

Adoption.

It was no secret that Antonio adored children very much and although Lovino tried to hide his soft spot for the little ones everyone knew that the Italian could rival his husband's doting attitude towards the sweet angels that could sometime turn into naughty monsters (in Lovino's words). Still the Italian had some insecurities whenever Antonio brought the topic of adopting a child.

 _What if I can't be a good parent?_

 _Antonio we're both guys, I can handle defending us from judgmental eyes but I don't know if I can defend our future child._

 _I don't want any child to be bullied just because his parents are both males!_

 _Am I being a hypocrite? I am, right? See, I will never be a good parent._

The last one that Antonio didn't allowed to pass as one of Lovino's usual self-depreciating rants (which he always tried to contradict whenever it showed) was the one thing that questioned their relationship.

 _If you want children of your own so bad you should have married a woman! That way you can have a happy functional family and not stuck with me! I will only give you misery!_

It was not a pretty fight. Antonio was so used defending their relationship especially towards Lovino himself. He knew that his Italian husband loved him so much to the point he was willing to hurt himself if it meant that Antonio would have a happy life but the same things goes for the Spaniard. They both love each other and nothing could disprove it for the two of them. Nothing at all, even the negative whispers running around Lovino's mind. Antonio would always chased those liars with his metaphorical axe.

When Lovino saw how happy their friends were after adopting twin brothers was the time that he finally agreed to Antonio in trying this adoption business.

In Lovino's words: _if the tasteless eyebrows and that perverted French friend of yours can raised not one but two children then I think I can do it to!_

It might be a little bit bad that Lovino first saw it as a competition, for he would never allow it to be fact that the 'Frenchie' could surpassed him when it came to raising the little ones. But Antonio was so happy that they finally were making progress in their life. Who knows, maybe a child could change their family for the better (and Antonio desperately hoped not for the worst).

The time came and Antonio could never be glad that their day started pleasantly. First, the woman that walkthrough them on the process was kind and it was not the type of kindness that says 'I'm just doing my job' no, hers was genuine and it says 'This is a serious path you are walking into and I need to know if you are already prepared for the heavy responsibilities'. So they both listened and they both asked the important question. You would not find the happy-go-lucky Spaniard or the snarky Italian, no, the only people you would find inside the room were parents determined to adopt a child and an agent concerned for the feelings of the fortunate (or unfortunate since no one knows the future) child that would be under the care of this two. Of course the part about them being two males married to each other came into the topic and Antonio was suddenly scared that Lovino would have a cold feet and leave the subject altogether, and by leaving Antonio meant that Lovino might never have the courage again to walk inside an adoption agency.

He should have known that Lovino always surprised him in moments he always least expected it to happen.

"If same sex marriage is accepted not then surely it is understandable for a child to have two fathers. I will not even mind if our future child will call me 'Mom', 'Mother', or 'Mama'. The thing is, I will not stand around and have close minded people torture my future child just because they can't let go of their own prejudices. I bet that I can even be a good, no, excellent _Mother_ just like any woman out there."

One, Lovino just admitted that he was the 'Mother' in their relationship (although Antonio has no qualms whose role was which).

Two, Lovino already set in stone that they would really adopt someone.

Third, Lovino was already prepared for future wars when it came to defending their future child!

The agent smiled at the response she got and continued their discussions.

After numerous meetings and visits in their own home as well as the documents needed for the processing, the day finally came when they could meet the child that would determine what would be their life for the next coming years.

Antonio thought he would be the first one to dote upon the child. He should have known best that most of his predictions were wrong ever since this whole business started. Well, most of his predictions concerning his husband.

"Hello there my name is Lovino and this is my husband, Antonio." Lovino lowered himself so he could easily talked to the child. According to the papers the little German was six years old, something that was not reflected on his body. For one, the child was small and thin for his age although based on the medical records ever since the kid was placed in the foster system he was slowly regaining the much needed weight. Still, neither Lovino nor Antonio was happy to what they were seeing.

"Hallo! I am Gilbert." Antonio immediately knew that the child was trying his best to keep his enthusiasm in minimum which was disheartening. Children were supposed to be energetic to the point of annoying their elders! They were children after all and they were allowed to explore the world as much as they want and in terms that they were safe while doing their life exploration.

"Hola, Gilberto! I hope you will have a good time with me and my husband!" still, Antonio tried to convey his message towards the child. He knew that being an orphan was never a cake walk for anyone. Maybe Gilbert thought that his new parents might be annoyed to him and decided in the end that he was not worth their time, money, and effort. Antonio knew those thoughts, both he and Lovino knew it very well. From the way his Italian lover looked at Gilbert, Antonio knew that the same thing was running inside his mind.

"My name is Gilbert! Not Gilberto! Gilbert is an awesome name!" tantrums were normal. Lovino might have a heart attack if his child would be too polite to throw a fit. Seeing Gilbert defending his name and being irritated for being called in its different version was something that added in Lovino's conviction raising the child under his wings. Yes, he was very well accustomed at the fire he saw in Gilbert's eyes for that was the very same one he had when he wanted to prove to the world that he could be worth something as long as he would tried his best and no one could stop except his own insecurities.

"Si, Antonio, his name is Gilbert and not your stupid altered version. While we are on the topic of names, my name is Lovino not Lovi."

"B-but, Lovi! Mi Amor! You love my names for you, right?" Antonio clutched the cloth covering his chest, an action of mock hurt as Lovino learned to interpret.

"Hm…" Lovino tapped his chin with a finger before winking at Gilbert, "Oh, I don't know, how about you Gilbert? Do you like the way Antonio give nicknames or do you find it annoying?"

Red eyes stared at him in surprise for being playful and not calling him out from his initial outburst. When Gilbert realized that he was still in a safe territory he giggled and clapped his hand in joy before answering, "Annoying!"

"See, even mio figlio agreed with me." Lovino nodded and grasped Gilbert in a one arm hug. The child was pressed on his chest in a position that they were both looking up at the Spaniard who was now threatening to cry because his husband and son were teaming up against him, "Antonio your nicknames are annoying."

"Mi hijo! Help me!"

"Um…" Gilbert stopped the playful banter between his foster parents, "What's m-mi-o fi-li-o…and…um mi hiho means?" the two could not help the smile showed on their face when they realized that Gilbert was trying to pronounced the words of their mother tongue.

"Mio figlio is the Italian word for 'my child'." Lovino explained as he carried Gilbert on his arms, red eyes still staring at him with surprised.

"And! Mi hijo is the Spanish word for 'my son'!" Antonio added as he tried to get Gilbert from his husband but Lovino playfully dodged his advancements with a smirk that left Antonio pouting.

"…'my child'? 'my son'?" Gilbert repeated the translations of words, testing it in his childish pronunciation, "You're really going to adopt me?"

"Of course we do. That is why we are here, right?" Lovino raised an eyebrow and shifted Gilbert in a much more comfortable position.

"B-but…I'm not normal…"

"What do you mean, mi hijo?"

"Well…I have red eyes, and…and white skin! People say I'm a…I'm an um…" Gilbert frowned as he tried to remember the words from his not so pleasant memory but having a hard time due to his distressed, "Ah! An abomination!" his emotion lifted up for getting the right word. The kid had some case of mood swings.

"What and who?" both of the older males said with dark seriousness and Gilbert didn't know if he had said something wrong to make them angry.

"Um…sorry?"

Lovino tried to calm himself down. Who were the idiots that said that to his son? For goodness sake, the child has albinism! Of course his appearance would appear in pale skin and red eyes! Why were there so many conceited people in the world? This was the reason why world peace and equality was a far off dream.

"Listen, mio figlio, there is nothing wrong with you and I don't want to hear that 'A' word again from your mouth."

"Si, you're not weird, you're unique! And we are lucky to have such a cute son like you!"

It was just a few words but words of comfort nonetheless. It was rare for Gilbert to be showered with such attention and love so he took it in like a sponge and smiled. His previous doubt was already forgotten like the child he was with a short attention span.

Lovino and Antonio would do everything to keep their son happy and accepted.

* * *

That night, Lovino left his husband and son (the word was still foreign in his tongue but he liked it) in fixing the child's bedroom. Antonio considered it as a bonding moment with Gilbert and as a payback because Lovino hogged the attention of their son all day leaving him sulking in a corner.

Lovino was cooking up their dinner when he heard Antonio's screams. In just a flash, he turned off the stove and ran upstairs straight to room of their son. He feared that Gilbert got hurt either due to the Spanish's enthusiasm (if that was the case Lovino would murder Antonio) or some unpredictable occurrences.

He didn't not expect to see Antonio wiggling like a worm. Lovino knew this action, this was the form of Antonio whenever he found something cute. Now…what was the thing he found so cute enough to scream so loud they almost disturbed their neighbors.

Shifting a little bit to the side, for Antonio was blocking the view, he saw their son wearing a snow bunny pajama. It was cute that even Lovino wanted to mimic his lover but he still want to retain his dignity so he had settled in getting out his phone to snap a picture.

"Lovi~ Gil is so cute right? Right?!" Antonio gushed and rolled around the floor while Gilbert stared at his… _father_ with incredulousness written on his face.

Maybe it was a good thing that Gilbert was a boy and not a girl.

…oh dear, what if Gilbert would have a boyfriend in the future?

He would never let that happen! Over Lovino's dead body. His son was too cute and no one would be good enough for him.

They're both doomed, Lovino and Antonio, this was just the first day and their protective instincts had awakened already.


	2. Chapter 2: Perfect Enough

**A/N:** Hello! So you guys think I am improving in the fluff genre? Also, the name of my enemy is 'Grammar'. Don't worry! I will defeat this enemy of mine someday! Until then, I will not stop practicing! Let me know your thoughts!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Perfect Enough**

There were a couple of things that people didn't know about Antonio and Lovino, well people who didn't know them that much. This few characteristics though were known by their best friends (in Antonio's case) and brother (in Lovino's case). So Feliciano was not surprised for the events that happened in just the span of one whole month.

Lovino was a more doting parent compared to Antonio. One could say that Lovino had natural maternal instinct. It was not a surprised since the older Italian was the one who took care of Feliciano in the majority of their childhood and teenage years.

"Stupid Brother."

"Ciao, Lovi! How are you? It's been a long time since we've last talked! Oh! Do you know that—?"

"Shut up! I didn't call you to ask what is happening in your life!"

"Si, si, I'm fine also."

Feliciano knew that his brother loved and hated him at the same time. Aside from Antonio, it was Feliciano who knew his brother from the inside and out. Lovino loved him for they were brothers bound by blood but hated him also because his older brother was forced to grow up so fast in order to protect his younger brother. Feliciano would always be grateful for Lovino, for he owed him his life no matter how much his brother denied it. Pity that they had to be separated between different countries because of their own responsibilities towards their own jobs and families.

"...Feli?" The moment Lovino said the long forgotten childish nickname was the time that Feliciano opened his eyes with full alertness scaring out the daylights from Ludwig because his Italian companion was emitting a very questionable dark aura.

"Lovi? Is something wrong? Did Antonio hurt you?" Doubtful thing to happen but it was still a possibility, "I swear if he had hurt you I'll put a bullet in his mouth."

"Calm down, idiota," Feliciano sighed in relief when he heard the usual favorite terms of his brother. Good, then Antonio's death would be postponed for another day. Don't get him wrong, Feliciano was really happy that Lovino found someone that would love him for who he was and not always comparing him towards his little brother. But it still didn't change the fact that Antonio stole Lovino's attention from Feliciano. The Spaniard was really lucky that Feliciano and Ludwig was already dating when they announced that they were getting married, Antonio and Lovino that was. If Ludwig was not there then their kitchen knife that time would be covered by a different red sauce courtesy of chef Feli. So it was a good thing that Ludwig was there as well as Lovino, it was an assurance (a bit) for Feliciano that his brother was in good hands. Still, the younger Vargas was on guard in case Antonio did something wrong.

Oh, the joy of beating the Spanish man. Sadly the idea would remain as a fantasy for now.

Wait...back on the present. Right, the phone call.

"So...what is wrong Lovino?" Ludwig excused himself outside of their shared office. He told Feli that he needed some fresh air and the Italian waved at him with usual vigor. In truth, Ludwig was having a headache watching Feliciano shifting from being happy human to murderous one then return from being happy. Sometimes Ludwig didn't know if his husband had literal bones hiding in their closet.

"Well, are you still in contact with that Japanese friend of yours from college, bastard?"

"Kiku? Si! Actually he just got hired in our company as a visual artist! Ve~ can't you believe it? Kiku and I are in the same department while Ludwig is in the programming!"

"I don't care about the potato-"

"Papa?"

Feliciano clearly heard the childish voice that interrupted his brother's speech.

"Shoot, hold on...si, bunny, what's wrong?"

He didn't heard the exchange in conversation, Lovino probably settled the phone somewhere. Feliciano waited for a few minutes and tapped his fingers on the table. Hm…maybe he should cut his nails later, it's a bit long considering the amount of noise it made whenever it hit the glass surface.

"Okay, I'm back."

"…are you working in a daycare now?" that was the only conclusion he could come up with it but why would a child call his brother 'Papa'?

"WHAT? Idiota! Who would call me 'Papa' aside from my own son?!"

Right, Feli was such an idiot. Of course a random child would not call a stranger their father.

Wait…son?...

"Lovi?! You have a son?! Why am I hearing this now?!"

"Calm down!"

"No! No, I will not! How? When? Don't tell me Antonio knocked up someone before you two got married?!

"Dio…" he could hear the exasperation in his brother's tone, "What's with you and your ridiculous conclusions?!"

"A probable one!"

"A stupid one!"

How Feliciano missed this playful banter between the two of them. Yes, yes, he was definitely smiling. He missed teasing his own brother. It was one of his jobs after all.

"Enough!" Lovino realized that they were not going anywhere with the conversation, "Never mind! I'll just search on my own!"

And the line went dead.

"Ve…what does he need in the first place?…hm…" Feliciano turned off his phone. After a few minutes he had decided to find his husband and best friend.

"Ludy~ Kiku~ Do you guys want to go somewhere this weekend? We can visit my Fratello!"

* * *

Lovino was a good cook. It's in their blood for he came from an Italian family.

Okay, maybe that was a bit stereotypical but the fact still stands that Lovino (and Antonio) was a marvelous chef in the kitchen.

The only problem was that he didn't know how to make the foods appear cute for a child's taste just like what he saw in videos and magazines. Why was his hands shaking so much? All he needed to do was to cut specifically here and there to make a rabbit shape from an apple so why he could not make it?! And don't start him with the cookies! He used different shape of cutters but somehow he was still not satisfied with the outcome.

As far as he detest the idea, he might need to call his stupid little brother.

Which was what happened but Feliciano was not helping at all! What was with his brother and his weird conclusions? Especially if said conclusions was related to his Spanish husband! If anyone had the right to complain about their chosen partners for life then he was sure as hell that it was him! Why would Feliciano marry a stoic, buff, potato eating bastard in the first place?!

His son and that German bastard had nothing in common so that point was invalid to use against Lovino!

He better looked for Gilbert, he left him in the dining room with the rabbit shaped apples and told his son that he could eat it while Lovino talked to his little brother. At least the latest batch looked more like cute rabbits and not apples with mangled skin. Those kinds were perfect for spooky nights.

He was dumbfounded from what he saw when he had entered the dining room. Gilbert was crying! The plate containing the apples was shoved away as far as possible from Gilbert's outstretched hands but at the same time it seemed the kid wanted to reach out for the food.

Unbelievable, his son was conflicted if he should eat the fruit or not.

"Gil, bunny, what's wrong?" his parental instincts kicked in and desperately tried to calm down his son and stop the tears trailing down his face, "Don't you like apples? I can get you other foods. Just tell Papa what you want and I will make it, si?"

"N-no, no Papa, that's not it…" Gilbert hiccupped a little, okay that was cute but Lovino still want his son to stop crying.

"What's the problem, bunny?"

"I-I can't…I can't eat cute stuff! I feel bad for the food!"

Lovino was still for a moment. Did his son just said…

"You can't eat foods prepared to appear cute?"

"Um…hic…no, I mean I can't eat foods shaped like animals or…or…hic…those that have faces on it."

Oh. OH!

Lovino laughed at this. So his son was vulnerable also against adorable features! Antonio and Gilbert were similar in some way!

"You should have said so! Let me peel off the apples skin completely." And to think he was trying to make the foods perfect for his own son. He should have known that the foods he make was perfect enough.

Yes, from now on Lovino would focus in taste and nutritious content.

This was just the start of the first month.

* * *

 **Bonus:**

"Eh?! What do you mean I can't buys those chick shaped marshmallows! Lovi! Don't be harsh! I'm planning to share it with Gil in the first place!"

"Bastard, our son can't eat anything that is cute."

"What?!"

"Also…isn't it somehow similar to cannibalism of you keep consuming what you call as 'cute' when you use the same term to our son and me, your husband?"

"…way to ruin my appetite, Lovi…"

"Love you too, mi amore!"


End file.
